


Untitled Transformative Poem

by Atlantima (Assassin_J)



Category: Deprivers - Steven-Elliot Altman, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Early Work, Experimental Style, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Atlantima
Summary: The way I wrote this poem is I took a book ("Deprivers", by Steven-Elliot Altman [great book]) and picked groups of three words and put them together in rows of 6 words to sound poem-y.If anybody feels up to interpreting the symbolism of this poem, feel free to do so in the comments. I didn't consciously try to make it mean anything but some subconscious stuff may have slipped in somehow you never know.(Originally written September 29, 2005)
Relationships: No Relationships





	Untitled Transformative Poem

_I know this attempt at sincerity_

_saved my life all mixed up_

_dark, soothing water can never repay_

_your gentle soul in the dark_

_expecting the seeds meeting with you_

_full of hope it's glowing blue_

_the dark stitches I'm a psychologist_

_bits of misinformation no one knew_


End file.
